


The sequel to the untitled post-series happy ending ficlet

by veleda_k



Series: An unabashed happy ending [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business at Burke and Caffrey Consulting is booming and Neal thinks they need an additional partner.</p><p>(Once again, exactly what it says on the tin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sequel to the untitled post-series happy ending ficlet

People could have accused Neal of a lot of things, but lack of confidence was never among them. So he wasn't surprised when Burke and Caffrey Consulting took off. He and Peter were damn good at what they did; it was only natural people would notice. And Neal was nothing if not a brilliant salesman, especially when he was selling himself. (Peter didn't like to think of it that way. “We're providing a skilled service,” he would say. “That's what we're selling, not ourselves.” Neal thought that was cute.) Neal knew which clients would be intrigued and even excited by his criminal history, and which would rather not be reminded of it. Their clients wanted a service, absolutely. But what they really wanted was a feeling of safety, the idea that Peter and Neal were smart enough to protect them.

It wasn't that simple, of course. There was an eternal and tantalizing dance as security measures grew ever more ingenious, and thieves in their turn came up with increasingly clever ways to beat them. It was dance that Neal would never get tired of, no matter which side he was on. Most people didn't like to think of it that way, but Neal was clearly on to something, because five years after the two of them had set up shop, Burke and Caffrey was booming. In fact, they had become so successful that Neal wanted to take on another partner. Mozzie helped them out, but he had his own life. Not to mention they could hardly put his name on the paperwork, given that all of his identities were either legally dead or did not technically exist. (Neal hadn't seen the problem, really, but Peter had put his foot down.)

Peter agreed that they could use extra help, but for someone who had been willing to take a chance on a high escape risk convict over a decade ago, he was being remarkable picky about who he'd actually be willing to hire. But Neal got it. He even agreed. Burke and Caffrey Consulting wasn't just a business. It was theirs--based on years of struggle, of differences both reconcilable and not, on slammed doors and betrayals, but most of all based on a friendship that had never died. Who could fit into that? 

But now Neal finally knew who they should bring in. “I know who we should hire,” he announced to Peter one morning.

“Not Alex,” Peter replied automatically.

“God, no,” Neal said, quickly. “She'd rob us blind within a week, and we'd still never see it coming.” He thought he kept the admiration out of his voice, but judging from Peter's look, he probably hadn't. “But someone we know,” he continued. “Someone we can trust. Someone capable, who can actually match you for work-a-holic tendencies. Someone who knows her way around a baton, and may be ready to get out of the insurance game.”

Peter blinked. “Sara? She'd really quit Sterling Bosch and move back here?”

“I floated the idea to her, warning her I'd have to talk to you. She's interested.”

“Sara's good,” Peter mused.

Neal grinned. “I heard she once tracked a Rothko to the Hamptons using nothing but a jitney receipt.”

“And you just suggested this to her, out of blue.”

Neal hesitated, and as soon as he did he knew it was mistake. Peter would catch that. “Sara broke up with her boyfriend about six months ago. We've been talking a lot more, and, well, we thought one of us might make the move. And if there's a job for her right here, then it makes sense, doesn't it?” He was going for casual. Peter's grin suggested he hadn't entirely succeeded. 

“That sounds good,” Peter said, still smiling. “Tell her I think it's a great idea.”

“To be be clear, are you agreeing because you think she's right for the job, or because you're still trying to set us up after all these years?”

“Of course I think she's right for the job.” Peter replied seriously. “We couldn't ask for someone more competent. I'd never say yes otherwise. And, really, Neal, would I pry into your personal life?”

“I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“I mean, would I pry into your personal life now?”

“Still not dignifying it.”

Since one did not resign as the head of a branch of a major insurance company on a whim, it took a while for all the arrangements to be made. The actual move from London to DC, however, happened relatively quickly. But Sara had never been the type to acquire excess possessions. 

Once the last box was unpacked in Sara's new apartment, and the last dotted i's and crossed t's were on the paperwork, they threw a private party in the office of the newly christened Burke, Caffrey, and Ellis Consulting.

Mozzie had shown up--wherever there was free alcohol, Mozzie was bound to be--but he hadn't stayed late. Instead, he had cast a long, careful look at Neal and Sara, and simply told Neal, “Be careful, mon frère,” before adding a slightly awkward “Good luck,” then vanishing out the door. 

Neal had been responsible for buying the champagne, so it was high quality, even if he had to verbally evade when Peter inquired about the price. None of them were drunk, but even Neal had allowed himself to go to that place where people relax, and everything seems slightly easier and more honest.

“I'm glad to have you here,” Peter told Sara, “but I never thought you'd leave Sterling Bosch. That company was your life.”

“It was,” Sara admitted. “I was good at it, better than good, and everyone knew it. And when I got promoted, it was everything I'd dreamed of. And there was a lot of it I loved. I loved the responsibility and the challenge. I was overseeing a higher recovery percentage than any branch but New York.” She shrugged. “But it was a desk job. And all the thrills and excitement that gave me that hunger in the first place were gone. But it wasn't as if I was going to demote myself. But then Neal suggested I go into business with you two. It was the right idea at the right time.”

“This could be seen as a step down,” Peter told her. “Less money, less prestige.”

“It's a little late to talk me out of it,” Sara replied with humor. “I've made plenty of money,” she continued more seriously. “And I don't need anyone else to tell me how good I am. I'm ready to get my hands dirty again. And you certainly know there are more important things than money and prestige.” And she was looking at Peter, but Neal didn't miss the half second her eyes flicked to him.

Apparently, Peter hadn't missed it either. “Too much champagne,” he announced. “I'm going to use the restroom. I may be a while,” he added.

“Gross,” Neal hissed. “And not subtle.” Peter just gave Neal a look that he probably thought was sneaky before he exited the office.

Neal and Sara looked at each other.

“So,” Sara said, “is this you coming down out of the clouds?”

Neal thought about it. “I think I'm bringing some of the clouds down with me.”

Sara smiled. “Only you, Caffrey.”

There was a pause. Neal was rarely at a loss for word, but he was having difficulty finding the right ones at the moment. “Just because you moved across an ocean doesn't mean we can't keep things casual,” he finally said. “This can be whatever we want.”

Sara laughed. “Because we've always been so good at casual.” She sobered. “Do you want casual?”

Neal wrapped an arm around her. “No, I don't think I do.”

“It can still be whatever we want,” Sara said, leaning into his embrace. “We'll never be normal.”

“Works for me.” Neal kissed her, and he thought he could taste champagne on her lips.

The future was looking brighter than ever.


End file.
